


A Plan for the Apocalypse

by McKayRulez



Series: No Ship is Impossible [19]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alive Aiden, Conspiracy Theories, Geeks, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Late Night Conversations, Questions, Rare Pairings, Talking, The Cure, Vampires, Wraith, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Aiden has an important question to ask Carson.
Relationships: Carson Beckett & Aiden Ford, Carson Beckett/Aiden Ford
Series: No Ship is Impossible [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/374324
Kudos: 4





	A Plan for the Apocalypse

"Hey, Carson!" Ford cheerily greeted as he wandered into his lab and leaned against the Doctor's workspace.

Dr. Beckett was working on his tablet, but he stopped and gave him his full attention, surprized he was up so late. "Need something?"

"I was wondering... If a Wraith gets turned into the undead, would he be cured with the gift of life? Since they feed on life force, isn't that the opposite of undead? So they'd be alive again? Or say if they reverse feed on an undead, would it be curing them too? Could we cure them!?"

This conversation... Was not what Carson had been expecting... He looks warily at him for a moment. "Undead?"

"Yeah, like zombies! Come on and keep up, Carson!" He bats his chest playfully with a little bump.

"Are there bloody zombies in this galaxy now? Did I miss a memo?"

"Well, the galaxy is big, and we got space vampires, so I thought, why not? So would they or won't they be cured?"

"Why would a Wraith even dare to get close enough to reverse feed one? And why would it even think to do that?"

"To cure them!" He pipes up excitedly, repeating himself.

"The Wraith probably wouldn't care though, they want to feed."

"But if the zombie infection spreads, then there won't be any humans left!"

".... Aye. You got me there."

Ford tilted his head and looked at him with big curious eyes. "So would it work?"

"I don't know, maybe?"

"A maybe is good enough." He nodded. "I bet Sheppard could tell Todd about it, and his hive would do it... Now, we got a plan just in case."

"Son?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you gotten into the enzyme again?"

"I'm just preparing for a zombie apocalypse, Carson! It's good to be ready for anything out here."

"I suppose you're right... But that didn't answer my question, Lieutenant."

"...."

"...."

"Okay, yes, but obviously, my thinking hasn't been impaired at all. Like this plan and just an hour ago, I figured out how to save the galaxy from the Wraith." 

"Oh?" Carson crosses his arms, not amused at his drug use. "Let's hear it then?"

"We transfer all of our minds into android bodies. And they'll all starve, and we get to live forever. Boom! It's a win-win!" Ford looked pleased with himself.

"And how do we get android bodies?"

Ford waved his hand dismissive. "McKay will figure that stuff out, he always does. But until then, we can use plan B." He digs into his bag and puts out a wreath made of garlic, along with a steak.

Carson gave the lad a small sympathetic smile. At least his heart was in the right place. He was only trying to help... If only he could help himself with his habit...

He stepped forward and embraced his arms. "That sounds very interesting, Aiden... Now, how about you take a break and rest that innovative brain of yours, and get some sleep?"

"I'm not tired! I feel wide awake!"

"Aye, but what if you stay up and you get tired when there's an emergency?"

"I... Guess that would be bad..."

Carson nodded and laid a hand on his back, then him away.


End file.
